


Если нельзя, но очень хочется, то можно

by Amelia_Harper



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Fever, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sickfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сломанная нога сексу не помеха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если нельзя, но очень хочется, то можно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If It Feels Good Do It (Even If You Shouldn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533953) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014.  
> Бета: Котик 

— Слезь с меня сейчас же, несносный маленький мерзавец, — рявкает Леонард посередине ночи.

— Я тебя даже не трогаю, — немедленно отзывается Джим. Леонард слышит нотку вины в его голосе и понимает, что он лжёт.

— Тогда я начинаю беспокоиться, кто же, чёрт возьми, пытается забраться мне на колени, — ворчит Леонард. Он вслепую протягивает руку и толкает Джима в бедро, пока он не возвращается обратно в свой кокон из одеял и подушек. — Ты издеваешься надо мной? Спи, Джим.

— Но я возбуждён, — ноет Джим. — Ты можешь просто... лежать и позволить мне...

— Прекрати двигаться. Да что с тобой? Даже сломанной ноги и высокой температуры недостаточно, чтобы вымотать тебя? Свет на тридцать процентов.

Леонард приподнимается на локте и, сонно моргая, всматривается в лицо Джима. Замечает зарумянившиеся щёки и покрасневшие голубые глаза с расширенными зрачками и прижимает ладонь к влажному лбу.

— Боунз, — стонет Джим, ёрзая, пока ему не удаётся подвинуть здоровую ногу, и обхватывает пальцами член. Он уже успел приспустить трусы на бёдра. Господи боже. — Пожалуйста!

Леонард снимает ладонь со лба Джима и, уткнувшись лицом в матрас, страдальчески стонет.

— Я ещё никогда не встречал кого-то настолько же озабоченного. Не двигай ногой, — быстро добавляет он, подняв голову и прищурившись. — Вытяни её и держи на подушке, чёрт возьми, или мне придётся привязать тебя, пока кости не срастутся.

Джим играет бровями.

— О, грязные разговорчики, Боунз.

— Ненавижу тебя, — ворчит Леонард, поднимаясь на локти и колени, и подползает к лежащему на спине Джиму. — Попытайся не двигаться, хорошо?

— Это испортит всё веселье, — возражает Джим. — Не говоря уже о... у-уф!

Половина удовольствия в том, как легко он может заткнуть Джима: Леонард мягко сжимает в ладони его член, а затем проводит подушечкой пальца по головке.

— Ты что-то говорил?

Джим замирает с приоткрытым ртом.

— Бля-я-ядь, да, вот так, Боунз, пожалуйста!

Положив свободную руку на живот Джима, Леонард удерживает его дёрнувшиеся вверх бёдра.

— Чёрт возьми, Джим, угомонись, — бурчит Леонард. — Ты невыносим.

— Мне нужно больше, — Джим задыхается, мотая головой по подушке. — Боунз, боже, пожалуйста. Хотя бы пальцы. Сделай что-нибудь.

— Я уже делаю, — хмурясь, отзывается Леонард. — Руки по швам. Лежи смирно и думай о Федерации.

Джим хихикает, но опускает руки, скорее от усталости, чем послушания. Леонард прижимается к нему ближе, осторожно поднимая здоровую ногу.

— Не больно? — мурлычет Леонард. Он использует своё тело, чтобы помочь Джиму удерживать ногу, а затем наклоняется взять смазку, которая лежит на расстоянии вытянутой руки от края кровати.

— Не-е-ет, — тянет Джим, подкидывая бёдра навстречу ладони. — Великолепно.

— Ага. Посмотрим, что ты скажешь утром, — шепчет Леонард.

Джим хнычет, когда он убирает ладонь, чтобы смазать пальцы. Вводит палец, затем другой, и Джим начинает хватать воздух ртом. Леонард обхватывает ладонью покрасневший от прилива крови член Джима и проводит от основания до головки. Одновременно сгибает пальцы другой руки и нащупывает простату.

— Ух, да, вот так, — стонет Джим, вскидывая бёдра. — Боже, Боунз, а как же ты?

— А что я?

Джим открывает глаза и окидывает его ледяным взглядом.

В конце концов они лежат на боку, аккуратно устроив ногу Джима, пока Леонард дрочит им обоим, одновременно проникая в Джима тремя пальцами.

Он ворчит только для вида, ведь для него удовольствие — видеть лицо Джима, когда он кончает, а напряжение и беспокойство уходит из его тела. Леонард знает, что Джиму это было необходимо, и что он никогда не сможет ему отказать.

А собственный оргазм — просто приятный бонус.

**Конец**


End file.
